


Natural Release

by sleepyhyo



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: Seungjoon doesn't hate summer but he does hate the heat or maybe...not so much.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Natural Release

**Author's Note:**

> writing is so hard why? i wrote this to distract me from something else i'm working on but was struggling with this too lol. it's just something silly i thought of suddenly. hope you like it. <3

Seungjoon felt like he was being baked alive. Heat clouding the air in the room making it hard to breathe normally. Each inhale he made made his chest feel tighter. The heat was really getting to him and that also meant, it was getting to Hyojin. His boyfriend was much like a grumpy cat, although endearing he was also short tempered. Seungjoon never stopped his antics however. No matter how hard he got hit for it he just smiled along lovingly. Legs were now tangled opposite ways, on their small couch. If not for the embarrassing amount of sweat trailing down his back amongst his immense discomfort he'd be feeling much differently about this. One rare day where he's blessed to see Hyojin adorned by black shorts gripping his thighs, the AC decides breaks. Just a few hours ago they were kissing in the laundry room. He'd even almost coaxed him into almost giving him a "Goodmorning," handjob. Hyojin began complaining it was too hot and Seungjoon just assumed it was from them until he felt it too. Any fantasy he might've had was ruined to be replaced with a sweaty uncomfortable silence. From that same morning, any further attempts to cling to Hyojin were rejected. Those came in the form of whining or attacks to his various body parts. Now there was no escape. What a shitty summer day it was. 

"We need to do something..." Hyojin murmurs. 

His inner sob and the suffocating silence is ended. Looking ahead of him Hyojin is staring at him eyebrows furrowed. Had he heard him right?

Seungjoon moves from his slumped position hoping he did. "Do...what exactly...?"

"I'm hot." 

"That's pretty obvious. You're basically leaving a wet spot on our couch."

"You sweat more than me!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" he whines.

"Find a way to cool me down."

"Even with you asking so nicely I'm not sure. We could stick our heads in the freezer together?"

Hyojin scrunches he nose in distaste. 

"Eating ice?" he tries.

Hyojin throws his head back dramatically.

"Ah. We don't have any icecream or anything...Wait. I have an idea I think."

Seungjoon peels his body off his spot to walk into their kitchen. Gray, or arguably silver, a holy box only standing a few inches taller than he. There it stands with his distorted reflection facing back at him from the door. Their refrigerator. A hotspot to go to for the both of them. He reaches for the handle, bare arms and legs hit with a chill that still doesn't quite help. Sitting in their bottom shelf right where he left it lies the key to a happy Seungjoon and a satisfied Hyojin. The day before when they went out to the store he'd vouched for them to get a watermelon. Which was not on their list but when did they ever not get something extra? It was the shoppers curse. This thankfully was proving to not be so useless. 

As he sits the fruit on their counter to cut it arms slink around his waist. Seungjoon smiles to himself.

Hyojin let's a long breathe out of his nose, "Is this your plan?" 

Seungjoon laughs. "This. Is only half of it! Besides eating watermelon is like, a summer thing. It cools you down I think?"

"Well you better get to cutting it fast."

Hyojin moves to lay his head next to him on the counter with his eyes closed. Seungjoon hums at him cutely.

"Yes sir!"

Now with freshly sliced pieces placed in containers, he pokes Hyojin lightly. Hyojin sits up stretching high enough for his stomach to come into view. Seungjoon must still have horny brain because he desperately wants to touch it but, decides against getting beat up again.

Seungjoon leads him into their bedroom motioning towards the floor. Hyojin sits and begins to eat his watermelon drawing pleased noises from his throat. Moving the fan is actually harder than he thought. They'd gotten one of those big metal ones as a gift and after sliding it into their shared bedroom it's stayed in one spot for a long time. Seungjoon lifted it best he could dropping it in front of where they were gonna sit. Hyojin sticks his arm out, mouth full, making a sound like he realized what was going on. Seungjoon smirks and turns to fan on medium. As the strong breeze hits him he wonders why they didn't just drag the fan out before. Hyojin crawls across the floor to reach on their bed pulling down pillows.  
Now they sit amongst a sea of the them. Or, more like pond. This setting feels oddly sweet to him. Looking to the left he notices one person is already halfway finished. That person also is dripping everywhere.

"You're being very messy."

He's met with a confused sound and dilated eyes doe eyes. Licking a stripe up his arm Hyojin looks as blissful. He always does when he's happy and eating nice things definitely makes him happy. Bringing it back down he settles on licking the excess of his lips rolling his eyes.

"Let me enjoy myself and indulge."

"Does that mean I can too?" 

"Hm. I don't care. Take it as reward for completing your mission." Hyojin says teasingly.

Seungjoon plays into him and gasps. "It was a mission?" 

Without a reply Hyojin focuses on his eating. His methods are creating more bad than good. It's hard to be upset with the imagery he's getting. Seungjoon isn't sure if he's doing it to provoke him or because he just really wants to indulge either. When it comes to food, Hyojin takes it seriously. Seungjoon desides it's both and takes the bait. He takes a second to stare at a glowing face, from the remnants of sweat, disheveled hair, and juice trailing down the corner of his favorite mouth. This scene shouldn't be that lewd to him but it is. 

"Can I have yours too if you're not gonna eat it?"

Seungjoon stares blankly.

"What?"

Hyojin scoots closer to him.

"Are you gonna eat yours or just stare into space huh?"

'Oh. Oh!' That's what he was saying.

Sneaky fingers reach for his container which he removes, grabbing Hyojin's wrist. Hyojin frowns at him. Seungjoon smiles back pulling the hand towards his face. Sweetness fills his mouth. He chews making sure to look overly pleased.

"If you want it, i'll give it to you but keep your hands out if you wanna eat.

Hyojin rolls his eyes, "Just ask me to kiss you already if you have to work this hard..."

"Who says I want to kiss you huh? I'm just sharing!" Seungjoon's voice is mocking.

"You love me."

"Yeah. I do. I love you so so much Kim Hyojin!"

"Shut up."

Stalking closer Hyojin moves to straddle folded legs. His body language is now more relaxed and open. One hand slips a lingering finger up a inviting thigh right under black shorts. Spread palm resting on warm skin. The other, working to raise more of the watermelon into his mouth. Seungjoon makes a noise like he really likes it making Hyojin laugh quietly. Sliding down to sit their eyes meet making him shiver. Painfully slow lips faint red lips meet, stained from the snack. With no patience they move together arms clinging to each other finally. Seungjoon pushes first. Tongues almost too close for comfort Hyojin grabs the back of his head. It's almost like he's eating him but Seungjoon doesn't mind only swallows around him. The feeling of it hitting the back of his throat makes him groan. Dragging over his teeth Hyojin then pulls away slightly leaving closed mouth kisses on his lips. A thumb pulls his chin down gently and he sticks his tongue out for him. Hyojin dives back in hips moving, he rubs against his thigh slightly. Catching his senses he quickly pulls all the way back, much to Seungjoon's disapproval. The kiss disconnects with both of them drooling a bit. Seungjoon licks at it from the corner of his mouth.

"Gross..." Hyojin laughs.

"You really, uh. You really went for that." 

Hyojin shrugs. "You told me to eat so I did." 

Seungjoon pouts, "So that's it? There's still four more to go."

"Well hurry up babe I have a no touch rule remember? And, I'm starting to feel hot again."

Seungjoon suddenly feels grossly in love. So, he squeezes him closer in a hug. 

"I love you."

Hyojin hums. "What? Why are you saying that so suddenly?...I love you too," he pats his hair softly. "Now kiss me again idiot."

Seungjoon looks up happily to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> when i get more confident i will write longer stuff but i'm new to writing for this fandom!


End file.
